


Wish for a change

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Swap, M/M, characters/tags updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: Okay so maybe Kiyoomi wanted a change, so what? Was that really such a bad thing?Well, when he's a Prince it's easier said than done. That is until he wakes up not in his body and definitely not at the castle. Somehow, of all the people, he managed to switch bodies with another Prince.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Kudos: 9
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Wish for a change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are "Royal AU" and "Body swap"
> 
> This might be a multichapter (quite likely) but I have no idea how often it will update
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Prince Sakusa liked his title. He thought it made dealing with his mysophobia easier. Being born into a royal family where he would eventually inherit the crown was both a blessing and a curse but he thought he could overlook the curses by focusing on the blessings.

He was wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. The Palace was no place for someone like him. The rumours, the talking, the stuffiness, he couldn’t take it anymore. Never give up? What a joke.

He needed a change.

But a Prince can’t run away. It’s suicide. It would destroy the public’s sense of hope. It could destroy his parent’s kingdom. 

What can a Prince do if he can’t run away? The answer is nothing. A Prince is needed, if not for work, for appearances; to stay disciplined. To run away would be counted as a transgression.

Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi would consider himself self-raised. His parents were always there, in the background, but after the age of six, he quickly adapted. He looked after himself with the expected help of the others who roamed the Palace. He ate his meals in the large empty dining room, picking on the food alone. He spent his days loitering around, checking up on preparations, studying, or spread out on his king-size bed, bored out of his mind. He never had any friends, didn't talk to anyone apart from the usual ‘thank you’ or ‘sorry, which his father regarded as a sign of weakness. A Prince, should never apologize. Apologizing meant that he was wrong, and a Prince is never wrong. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t agree. Apologizing does not make a person weak. A Prince should apologize. And a Prince can be wrong. Apologizing, to Kiyoomi, was polite. Apologizing was kind. Apologizing meant that he cared.

And he does, but no one seems to care for him.

He doesn’t interact.It’s not that he doesn’t want to. It’s not that he can’t. It’s that his parents have standards. High standards. Standards that were expected of him even when they weren’t around. Standards that were drilled into him ever since he could remember. Standards that were bullshit. Standards that didn’t teach him how to make a single friend, standards that made his life miserable when everything he could ever want would be given to him, everything except a true friend. What was life without its standards? Standards showed status, authority, importance, power, everything people want, everything Kiyoomi has but doesn’t want.

Stuffy, trapped, suffocating. He wouldn’t call it claustrophobic, just lost- forgotten, in need of guidance, parental figures, something; anything. He was breaking. He felt empty, empty, empty.

He wanted to feel again. He yearned for it, he needed it.

That night he went to bed wishing for a change.

When Kiyoomi woke up the next morning he was not in his room, and he most certainly wasn’t at the Palace. He had been awoken by something soft and ticklish, at first, he was unsure of what it was, but once he saw the grey tabby cat sauntering around the room, he let out a sigh of relief. 

He decided to explore his surroundings to figure out where he is and how to get back to the Palace as soon as possible. The first thing he noticed was his hair. Usually, he would be able to see familiar black strands as soon as he woke up, however, today, he was met with coarse blond wisps drooping over the right side of his face. Reaching up to feel his new found hair, Kiyoomi’s nose scrunches, it feels like a whole can of hairspray, what the fuck?

So apparently, he had not only woken up somewhere new, but he had also switched bodies? 

Weird.

Eyes widening at the realisation, he quickly pulled at his pants to check- just in case- and let out a sigh of relief. Thank God he was still a male, he didn’t know what he would do otherwise. Satisfied with his discovery, he stumbles around the house, making his way to the kitchen in search of some food. There he rummaged around the cupboards, snatching up anything edible in sight before scoffing it down. Somehow, the food here was much better than the food at the Palace, that was also weird. He frowned, why? Why did the food taste better here, in this strange, abandoned, little home? He didn’t even know the person who all this belonged to, but at that moment he didn’t care, his stomach grumbled and he stuffed more and more down his throat. 

I don’t think I ever ate this much even at the Palace.

He shrugged off his thoughts, choosing to focus on his next problem; transportation. He needed to work out where he is, and then figure out the best way to go back to the Palace. To do that he would have to talk to others. Once he’s hunted around for a mirror to check his current appearance, he’s surprised by how attractive he is- well not him, but, his body. He’s still in sleeping clothes, so he digs around the room and manages to dress acceptable enough to go out. Kiyoomi finds a key in a little bowl near the entrance as he’s about to leave which he grabs so as not to get locked out. 

When he steps outside, he is momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun. From the exterior, the house is sleek, white and modern, with a black fence around the front. 

Somehow, I’d rather live here than in the Palace.

Kiyoomi walks around the area, exploring and looking around for any people that could be of help. 

“Atsumu? Oh gosh, it is you!” A petite young woman smiles at him happily.

Kiyoomi frowns at her, Atsumu? Was that the name of the body’s owner? She seems to know him, do I tell her that this isn’t Atsumu, that I’m just… borrowing… this body? He smiles at her politely, “Hello Miss,”

“Miss?” she scrunched her nose, “Since when did you care for formalities? What happened to ‘Rai’?” 

“Oh, sorry- Rai,”

“Hmm,” She looks up at him then circles around him a few times, eyeing him suspiciously, “Who are you and what did you do to Atsumu?”

Kiyoomi panicked, how could she tell by, not even a sentence, two words, “I- um, what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you’re not Atsumu, even though you are in his body, wait Atsumu did you get amnesia or something? Did you hit your head somewhere? Are you okay?” She raised herself up on the balls of her feet, staring at Kiyoomi carefully, challenging him to answer.

“YES. I mean yes, I er banged my head on the… table,” He gulps, “I think,”

“Right.” She narrows her eyes at him, dropping back down again, “Now I’m going to ask you again, and you’re going to answer truthfully this time. So, who are you?”

Kiyoomi sighs, “Let’s- let’s go somewhere else.” She stares at him for a little longer then takes off at a slow pace for him to follow. She stops at a house that looks almost identical to his, but with a different number and some plants in the front. She unlocks the door and guides him to the living room, sitting around a black table adorned with a single yellow rose. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” She asks. Kiyoomi shakes his head and she seats herself in front of him, “Then I won’t beat around the bush, tell me everything.”

So he does. He tells her about his life at the Palace, his loneliness and how he’d wished for a change before sleeping, “-And then when I woke up, I was in this body in a different place completely.”

When he finishes, she laughs, “Oh I’m sorry. But it’s just so funny that you, Prince Kiyoomi, swapped bodies with another Prince!”

He frowns. Another Prince? What did that mean? 

“I’m guessing you’re extremely confused right now so let me explain. Regarding the actual body-switching, I’m afraid I’ve never heard anything like it so I’m no help in that department. However, I can help you by telling you what I know about Atsumu- It’s not a lot but,” She shrugs, “Miya Atsumu has a twin- Miya Osamu. Recently Atsumu ran away- from the Palace I mean, I’m not sure why, you’ll have to ask him that yourself. But he came here, got himself a place to live, food, essentials, you get the gist. I met him in town one day. I was just there for shopping then he came up to me and started flirting. Actually more than anything I found it absolutely hilarious. He was pretty smooth- part of the reason I figured out you weren’t Atsumu, usually, he’d call me lightning, y’know because of my name. Anyway, he’s been here for about a week, I’d say? Now I’d presume he’s in your body, meaning the Palace. Did you check his phone?”

Kiyoomi shook his head, he hadn’t even thought about the phone, that would’ve been a smart idea if it weren’t for his stomach.

“Well then right now you need to go back and check for notifications from your number- you do know your number, right? Right ok, so check for notifications and if there aren’t any you are going to call yourself got it?”

He nodded, “Yes, thank you… y’know, for helping me, and everything.”

“Oh it’s fine it’s fine, after all, now I get to say I met Prince Kiyoomi- even if it wasn’t in his own body. Now if you don’t mind me saying so, get your Majesty’s butt out of here and back to your place!”

Kiyoomi stood up to do just that but dropped back down into the seat when he realised he didn’t actually know his way back. So he waited for Rai to give him the directions before he set off again. When he did reach the house again, he ran to the bedroom to rummage around for a phone, which he found but- it was locked. 

Of course the phone would be locked. Kiyoomi huffed and raised his arm to throw the phone before thinking better of it and softly tossing it onto the bed. 

I guess this means I have to get to the Palace. Somehow that is, I’m not sure they’d let a person claiming to be the Prince inside, actually they’d probably throw me in a cell. Can’t risk that.

He sunk down on the floor, back leaning against the wall, head falling into his lap. 

Think. Think. Think.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, his eyes shining and a smug grin resting on his face. He could just, ask for the Prince. If Rai was telling the truth, and Atsumu really was a Prince, then he could use that to get inside.

He quickly grabbed a backpack, stuffing anything he thought could be of importance or help, then rushed out the door towards Rai again. In his excitement of finding out about Prince Atsumu, he had forgotten to ask about the Palace.

After getting lost and asking strangers for help, Kiyoomi knocks on the door to Rai’s house three times. The moment he hears the door latch moving, he starts talking.

“So I went back to get the phone like you said but it’s locked and I don’t know how to get in. Do you know the password or how to get in?” He finishes just as Rai completes pushing the door back fully, and he is met with a very confused- and shocked, actually surprised too- Rai. He smiles sheepishly but holds the phone out. 

Rai doesn’t take it.

Instead, she stands there- most probably frozen and still processing his words. Kiyoomi pushes his hands forward again and this time she slowly takes it from him.

“Well, y’see Prince, I don’t know his password, however, I can get inside the phone for you.” Just as she examines the phone, it starts vibrating and ringing in her hands. Rai looks up at Kiyoomi with wide eyes, “It’s an unknown number,” She whispers.

Kiyoomi bites his lip, “Do we answer it?” 

Rai raises her arm and smacks his head, “Of course we answer it! What if it’s Atsumu calling from your phone at the Palace?”

Kiyoomi nods slowly and answers the call.

“Hello?” The voice is muffled as though the person (presumably Atsumu) is moving around.

“Uh yes hello,” He croaks.

Before he can say anything else, Kiyoomi is cut off by Rai grabbing the phone and shouting into it excitedly, “Hello? Atsumu? That’s you right?“

“Rai? Yeah, yes it’s me. I think at least, I’m at the Palace Rai, they think I’m the Prince. I don’t know what’s happening or what to do, so far I’ve been trying to act like I’m still the Prince but I get the feeling he’s very different to me. The people, they keep giving me these looks and I’m always alone and whenever I try to talk to any of them, they just shoo me away like I’m a piece of crap on the bottom of their shoes, it’s awful Rai!” There’s a twinge of sadness in Atsumu’s voice and it unknowingly makes Kiyoomi frown.

“Listen to me very carefully Atsumu, the original Prince is here with me right now. It seems that the two of you have… switched bodies.” She squeaks.

The line is silent for a while so Kiyoomi decides to speak up, “While you are in my body, I’d prefer it if you kept it clean, Prince Miya,” 

“Oh is that the Prince? HAIIIII! Wait what’s your name? You already know mine so ‘s not exactly a fair exchange.”

Kiyoomi stared at the phone in disbelief, “You mean to tell me that you’re a Prince right now, at a Palace, and you don’t even know the Prince’s name?”

“Well ‘s not exactly like I can go up to someone and just ask can I? They’d probably think I’ve gone mad, asking for my own name. So go on, I’m waiting for an answer Prince.”

“Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Atsumu tried it out on his tongue, “Nah, I don’t like that. You’re being called Omi-Omi now, I don’t take any feedback.”

Kiyoomi growled at him. 

“Oh and don’t worry, with all the fancy crap you have here, I’ll be the cleanest I’ve ever been. Well maybe that’s a lie BUT the point is, I’m definitely going to enjoy myself here.” Even though Kiyoomi had never met the guy, he could hear the grin in his words.

“I thought you were a Prince too, why are you acting like this is all new to you?”

“Well that was my kingdom, I wouldn’t know the rules here so rather safe than sorry amirite Omi-Omi?”

“Atsumu, what’s your phone’s password?” Rai interrupts, “Just in case Prince needs to contact you.”

“Oh right, erm, it’s seven, double one, two,”

“Alright got it, thanks Atsumu,”

“Yeah you’re welcome, now I think someone’s calling for me so I gotta run bye,” Before either of them had any time to say anything else he hangs up, leaving them to sit in silence.

“So, how do I get to the Palace?” Kiyoomi asked.

“What? Are you crazy? How would you even get in?” Rai faltered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get in, just tell me how to get there first and I’ll handle the rest,” Kiyoomi reassured.

“Are you sure Prince?” Rai looked doubtful.

He smiled at her gently, “Yes Rai I’m sure. Thank you for everything, you’ve been of great help, when I get back to the Palace I’ll be sure to send you something,”

Rai nodded and wrote down the directions on a piece of paper, “Don’t bother sending anything. Just being able to say that I met you is more than enough. I wish you luck Prince,”

Kiyoomi gave her one last smile then went on his way. The directions were simple enough and he figured he could make it to the Palace within the day. He fixed the backpack on his shoulder and waited for a cab to take him as close to the Palace as possible without being suspicious.

The drive took about an hour and forty minutes, making Kiyoomi more than happy to be able to stretch his legs for the rest of the walk.

Upon arriving at the Palace gates, he hesitated. Showing up at the Palace on foot and claiming to be a Prince from a neighbouring region wasn’t at all believable. Kiyoomi stood at a reasonable distance away from the gates and pulled out the phone, entering the passcode and tapping the call button.

“Prince Miya? Could you come outside the gates?” Kiyoomi bit his lip.

“Um, no actually I don’t think that’s possible. Why? Wait, oh my God don’t tell me you’re outside?” Atsumu shrieked.

“Well then…” Kiyoomi said curtly.

“You know your Palace best Omi-Omi, you tell me the best way to get inside,”

Kiyoomi paused, he could sneak inside the garden to meet up with Miya then get him to introduce him but it was risky, “Alright I’ve got it. It’s quite risky but it should work.”

“Risky eh? Go on I’m listening, risky sounds fun,”

“If you wait in the garden, I should be able to meet you there in a bit.”

“I thought you said it was risky?”

“This is risky, I’m sneaking into the Palace!”

“Nah that’s quite boring, but if you think it’ll work then go ahead,”

“So you’ll wait in the garden?”

“Sure, and then I’m guessing you want me to introduce you- sorry, myself to your parents if they ask?”

“That’s the plan,” kiyoomi mutters.

“Cool, then hurry up, I don’t want to wait forever,” Atsumu yawns.

“Right,” He grits his teeth as he (exasperatedly) presses the hang-up button. Something about the boy irked him like nothing else.

Kiyoomi stared at the gates again. Perhaps he underestimated just how difficult it would be to get inside. He even contemplates giving up and going back to Rai, but that would be unfair to all of them. It wasn’t like he could climb over- the bars were high for a reason. He was definitely not going down the sewers. But, he had once spotted a door near the back of the plot, if he could just find that he would be fine. Kiyoomi walked around to the walls of the garden and started searching for a door or anything that wasn’t the terracotta bricks by grazing his hand across the material as he looked. 

How funny that the Prince can’t even walk in through the front door of his own Palace.

Then again, he wasn’t really the Prince of this Palace at the moment.

His fingers suddenly pressed against rough wood and he jerked his hand back, wanting to avoid a splinter. The faded cedar was jammed shut, that was a problem. He has no idea how to wedge it open. Kiyoomi reaches for the phone and selects ‘call’ again.

The voice sounds tired, “Again?” 

Kiyoomi flushes, “Ah well, I have a problem.”

“When do you not?” Atsumu mumbles under his breath before speaking up for Kiyoomi to hear again, “Explain,”

“I was going to get in through a door at the back but it seems to be blocked and I have no way of opening it.” He says.

“Go round to the front.”

“What? But I thought you said you can’t,”

“I said that I couldn’t come outside the Palace, go around to the front gates and I’ll meet you there.”

“If you knew how to get me in why didn’t you say so in the first place?” Kiyoomi cries.

“I’m not the one who needs to get in right? And I liked seeing you suffer a bit Omi-Omi,” There was a sense of smugness in the sentence like he very much did enjoy this.

“You’re unbelievable,”

“And I’m also helping you get back in,” He points out.

“Fine, I’m coming,” Kiyoomi snapped. 

He made his way back to the front gate where he saw- well himself- but Atsumu standing with other workers from the Palace, grinning at him. Kiyoomi wanted to scowl but with the audience around them, he kept his face neutral so as not to seem rude.

“Ah, Omi- I mean, Prince Atsumu, you made it,” Atsumu raised his arms for a hug while walking towards him.

Kiyoomi forced a smile, “Yes, I did. Thank you for having me, Prince Sakusa,”

“Oh, my pleasure,” Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes, Atsumu seemed to be playing along with the role a little too well, “Come inside, I’m sure yer hungry after travelling.”

Kiyoomi gave a polite nod and went to follow the Prince inside, but Atsumu would have none of it, pulling him to walk beside him to talk as they went inside.

“What are you doing?” Kiyoomi hissed.

“What you don’t like it?” Atsumu looked at him innocently.

“That is not how I act. You’ll mess this up.”

Atsumu laughed, “It’ll be fine Omi, loosen up!”

Kiyoomi didn’t answer but walked mindlessly in silence, letting the male chatter on. 

“Do you even know where to go?” He asked after a while.

“Depends on where you wanna go, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu winked.

“My room. If you don’t mind.” He growled.

“My room as in, Atsumu’s room or Sakusa’s room?”

“Atsumu’s, it’ll look weird if we’re in the wrong rooms.”

Atsumu hums, “Do you need me to come there with you? It is your Palace after all,”

Kiyoomi glared at him, ”It’s not mine, not yet. And yes, you have to come with me as a formality, it’ll be suspicious if you leave me to go to the room alone,”

“Okey dokey!”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That happy thing, why do you sound so happy all the time?”

Atsumu stays quiet for a minute, “Well if I’m happy is there really a reason for me not to show it?”

Kiyoomi contemplates this for a while, “But what if you’re not happy,”

“Then you find something that makes you happy.”

“And how do you find that?”

“Only you can answer that Omi Kun,” Atsumu smiles at him softly, they turn a corner to where Kiyoomi would be staying, “Right well, we’re here,”

Kiyoomi nods at him, “We are,” 

“Is there anything else I need to do?”

“Have you informed my parents of my arrival?”

“No… I’ll go do that while you settle down,” He smiles at Kiyoomi then leaves, walking back to wherever his parents may be right now.

Kiyoomi watches him for a while then pushes the door to his chambers and steps inside, blinking. He had only ever stayed in his own room before and had never bothered to view the others.

The walls were made of shedua wood with black accents, and a single black wall towards the back draped with mink grey curtains. A gold centrepiece was hung on top of a navy blue bed, adorned with white pillows and a golden throw resting against the black wall. On either side of the bed were black floor lamps and baby blue bed tables. On top of the red alder wood floor was a shaggy mink rug, covering most of the room. 

Kiyoomi sunk down into the bed. It was actually quite beautiful. Different to his own- in a good way. It was… calmer, soothing even. The deep shades of the room along with the softness of the bed, weighed in on his eyelids and soon he had fallen asleep.

He was awakened by a loud knock on his door and a shout of someone coming in. That someone of course was none other than Atsumu. He threw open the door with blatant disregard for whatever Kiyoomi might’ve been doing.

Kiyoomi glared at him.

“What? Don’t give me that look, I didn’t do anything to ya,”

“Ever heard of knocking?”

“Actually yes, I just did it.”

“No you didn’t,”

“Uhm yes I did? Did you not hear or something? Are ya ears going bad Omi?”

More glares.

“That was only part of the knocking process,”

“There’s a knocking process now?”

“You knock and then you wait for an answer before coming in.”

“Meh whatever it’s not that big of a deal anyway,”

Kiyoomi saw red. He was fuming.

“Woah, you good Omi? Yer kinda red, do you have a fever?”

“No.” He snapped, “I do not have a fever I am angry, no angry’s an understatement, I’m furious.”

“Be-cause I came in without completing the knocking ritual?”

“YES,”

“Jeez alright then calm down. Do ya want me to go out and redo the knock?”

“Forget it, you're useless,”

Atsumu fell silent at that. Kiyoomi didn’t say anything either. After a moment, Atsumu clears his throat, “The King and Queen requested your presence, I’ll go get you some clothes more suitable for the meeting,” He motioned to Kiyoomi’s rather soiled button up and pants and walked out the room without looking back.

Kiyoomi once again sunk down onto the bed, head falling into his hands as he groaned. 

“How the fuck did I get here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
